thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sept12Updates
September 30th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Dead or Alive 5 *Hardcorner: Borderlands 2 Loot Chest *Vampire Reviews: Hotel Transylvania *Obscurus Lupa: Let's Play POV, Part 1 & 2 *Animenia: Pokemon the Movie 2000 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Vampire's Assistant *Renegade Cut: Politics of Yesterday September 29th, 2012 *Specials: Doug's Cons and Auctions *You Know Who: The Power of Three *Hagan Reviews: Sextette *Atop the Fourth Wall: October 2012 Trailers *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Cast Commentary *Read Right to Left: Let's Make Forbidden Love September 28th, 2012 *One Hit Wonderland: The Safety Dance *Anime Abandon: Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Part 2 *Welshy Reviews: Saw Retrospective Part 3 (Saw II) *WTFIWWY: Live - Breaking Bad The Home Game *PawDugan: TA Plays! Borderlands 2 *Dena: Game Den - Golden Axe Commentary *GameJams: GameJams/CSS Video Podcast Crossover Special September 27th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Top Ten Viral Videos From the Ancient Internet (before YouTube) *Bad Movie Beatdown: Batman Returns *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob DVD Now on Sale! *Nerd To The Third Power: Summer Movie Wrap-Up September 26th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Los Porno Sin Son *Phelous: TMNT 2012 Figures *Projector: Looper *Zeitgeist Game Review: Borderlands 2 *BT Podcast: The Hitler of Breasts September 25th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Top 11 Nostalgia Critic Episodes *The AngryJoeShow: Dredd 3D Review *Diamanda Hagan: To Boldly Flee (Prometheus) Trailer *The Game Heroes: Weekly News on BT, Sept. 25th *Review A Day: Mass Effect - Paragon Lost *GView: Jet Set Radio HD September 24th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Jazz #1 *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - The Cartmel Masterplan *Weekly Manga Recap: Mai-Otome *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Shadow of the Colossus *Platform32 (show): Exclusive AC III Interviews & Gameplay Footage *Thumb Wars: TGS 2012 September 23rd, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Borderlands 2 *Shameful Sequels: The Hills Have Eyes 2 *5 Second Games: Guild Wars 2 in 5 Seconds *Obscurus Lupa: Max Hell Frog Warrior - Re-Edited *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Firefall Beta Impressions *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting - The Thundercats September 22nd, 2012 *Hagan Reviews: Sting (with Spoony) *Obscurus Lupa: Scott Shaw & Zen Filmmaking - Re-Edited *You Know Who: A Town Called Mercy *Video Games Awesome: Krazy Kung Fu Kolor is AWESOME! September 21st, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Want U Back by Cher Lloyd *Welshy Reviews: Saw Retrospective Part 2 (Saw) *PawDugan: Truncated - Back to the Future *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob Movie DVD Promo *WTFIWWY: Live - A Better Love Story Than Twilight *Stuck In Your Head: Danger Mouse *Shinkara: Viewtiful Joe September 20th, 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Art of War III: Retribution *MMO Grinder: DC Universe Online *Video Games Awesome: Spelunky is AWESOME! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Best & Worst Films of Summer 2012 September 19th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Scooby Doo Commentary *The Nostalgia Chick: Cutthroat Island *The Cinema Snob: The Beast *Phelous: To Boldly Flee Alternate Endings *Cheap Damage: Pirates at Ocean's Edge *Video Games Awesome: Borderlands 2 is AWESOME! September 18th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Reefer Madness & Commentary *Projector: Dredd *Shameful Sequels: Basic Instinct 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Dredd Vlog *The Game Heroes: Weekly News on BT, Sept. 17 *Review A Day: Borderlands 2 September 17th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tandy Computer Whiz Kids: The Answers to a Riddle *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): 5/5 - Jeff Goldblum *Brows Held High: Ken Park with Commentary *Weekly Manga Recap: Wolf Guy *Thumb Wars: Episode 9 - Wi(i)ll U Play the Game? *Platform32 (show): Trials Evolution Gold Edition & Origin Of Pain DLC September 16th, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Robot in the Family *Bennett The Sage: Sage Tries Jellied Eel *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Highlander: Endgame September 15th, 2012 *Projector: The Sweeney *Phelous: Resident Evil - Retribution Rant *You Know Who: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship *Hagan Reviews: International Guerillas *Vangelus: Balance - Teaser & Campaign Promo *Platform32 (show): Joe Danger 2 - The Movie Exclusive Interview *Review A Day: TMNT - Hyperstone Heist September 14th, 2012 *Specials: No More Nostalgia Critic? *Music Movies: Really Rosie *Welshy Reviews: Saw Retrospective Part 1 *Anime Abandon: Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Part 1 *WTFIWWY: Live - Deja Vu (And Monkeys Too) *Video Games Awesome: Wii U Special Show & Trailer September 13th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 8 & CA Dance Extravaganza 4! *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Pepsi Salty Watermelon *Lotus Prince: Jacob's Ladder September 12th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Shorts! - Red Hot Riding Hood *The Cinema Snob: Camp Sleepaway IV - The Survivor *Projector: Anna Karenina *Phelous: Clue - Chapter 1 & Making Fun of the Rest *Vampire Reviews: Dracula 2000 *BT Podcast: Sexytime of the Daleks *Platform32 (show): Special Forces Team X September 11th, 2012 *One Hit Wonderland: Achy Breaky Heart *Familiar Faces: Top 11 Comic Strips September 10th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 7 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marville #3 *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Finale *Video Games Awesome: Mark of the Ninja is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Hyde and Closer September 9th, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Monster High *Benzaie: GYMDK Metal Cover *Projector: A Few Best Men *Vangelus: V-Build: TMNT Shellraiser *Nash: Wonder Woman Commentary *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Voice-Over Actors September 8th, 2012 *Specials: Preorder To Boldly Flee on DVD *The AngryJoeShow: Guild Wars 2 Review *You Know Who: Asylum of the Daleks *Diamanda Hagan: Twatty Who Review - Planet of the Dead *Late to The Party: Luigi's Mansion September 7th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 6 *WTFIWWY: Live - 11 Herbs and Narcotics *Music Movies: Phantom of the Paradise Commentary *Brad Jones: Con X & Movie Updates *BT Podcast: Bear Balls September 6th, 2012 *Shinkara: The Last Story *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Art of War II - Betrayal *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ghost of AT4W LIVE! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings 2012 in 5 Seconds September 5th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): In the Name of the King 2 *Projector: Shadow Dancer *Brows Held High: The Idiots *MMO Grinder: Audition *Diamanda Hagan: The Possession Vlog September 4th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 5 *JesuOtaku: Unnecessary Censorship - Digimon Adventures *Platform32 (show): Disney Epic Mickey 2 Exclusive Interview September 3rd, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Psychoman #1 *Tutorial: How to Use a Toothbrush *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Part 9 & 10 *Weekly Manga Recap: Tobi is Obito September 2nd, 2012 *Hardcorner: Guild Wars 2 *Obscurus Lupa: Steven Seagal Explains The Glimmer Man *Renegade Cut: Respect for George Lucas *Vangelus: V-Build: Skywarp (Transformers Prime) *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Marmaduke September 1st, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 4 *Forget About It: TGWTG 1st Year Brawl *JesuOtaku Reviews: Madoka Magica *Hagan Reviews: The Guinea Pig Films Category:Updates